Wild Bantha Chase
by noxpirata
Summary: The continuing adventures and misadventures of the smuggler Captain Fira. After finally tracking her ship down, and inadvertedly picking up another crew member Fira has started on a journey to find a legendary treasure. Covers Smuggler chapter one, yet again this may get updated with new chapters
1. Chapter 1: Drained

Spoilers ahead for the 'Rakghoul Serum' sidequest

* * *

"How you holdin' up?"  
"Still feel like crap, I think the meds are kicking in though," Fira swung her legs over the cot, resting her head in her hands. "The Republic should pay me danger money…"

She laughed, but Corso had already worked out that was the 'I'm pretending' laugh and not the proper one. He had to admit she didn't look too good right now.

"I've done my fair share of stupid things over the years, but that I think tops them all…"

"I'm just glad it worked,"  
"Me too…"

It had been a crazy idea to start with; although crazy ideas and the captain seemed to go hand in hand he wasn't keen on the idea of her getting herself willingly infected with the Rakghoul plague.

It had been hard to watch; once she got herself infected it had been a rather hard slog to the base. She'd for the most part denied that she needed any help walking and had brushed him away but she'd eventually relented to leaning against him slightly for the sake of support.

She touched her arm, kolto coated patches covering the cuts from those claws, although a medic had assured scarring would be minimal she'd laughed it off claiming 'what's another scar?' but the laugh had wavered ever so slightly.

Fira didn't like to admit it but she was scared today. She didn't like scared, scared was bad for business, scared was what children were.

She wasn't a child.

"You might as well get comfortable, I don't think I'm up for the trip back just yet," Fira swung her legs back onto the cot, finding herself settling into a position where she seemed to be hugging her knees. It made her look vulnerable, but it was Corso. Some reason she felt like it didn't matter if her guard wasn't up all the time around him.

Corso shuffled a foot. He had an overwhelming urge right now to take Fira into his arms and hug her for as long as he could.

Instead he gave her a squeeze on the shoulder, in a gesture of reassurance.

She somehow managed to loop her arms around his neck and pulled him in for an embrace. He could feel she was shaking.

He stood there feeling somewhat awkward and suddenly not sure where to put his hands.

They pulled apart from the embrace, both feeling rather awkward. Fira mentally chastising herself for it once the more practical side of herself kicked in, but it was arguing with the more emotional side right now.

"I'll go and… check on our gear…" Corso had shuffled away.

Fira sat there and sighed.

_Getting in a bit deep here kiddo…_


	2. Chapter 2: Drunken Gunplay

She was glad to be getting out of this Force forsaken dump.

Not even the amount of alcohol in her system right now could make this place seem good. She'd even thrown more credits to the people in the bar. She felt she had to…

She didn't care where they were headed next, anywhere was better than this.

She heard footsteps, slightly heavier than they would normally be.

_Thought he'd gone and slept it off… _

Corso stood in the archway by the cockpit, leaning sideways. Fira had to wonder if it was him trying to be sauve or him trying not to fall over.

"Booy… captain, being with you is almost enough to get me missin' the good ole days…"

_Plastered, he's completely plastered. _She thought as he went on about Ord.

She leant herself against her chair, arms casually crossed, "I could be persuaded into a little drunken gunplay…"

"I'm not drunk, maaaybe a bit tipsy…" He protested, "I could still bullseye an Imperial solider at a thousand paces…"

She watched as he took a slightly lurching step forward.

_Kid can't hold his booze… _

"Why don't we have more _fun_ on this ship? Back home when we needed a laugh we used to run the rontos in circles and see if they could charge us without fallin' over…"

Fira smirked, "Got any suggestions that_ don't_ involve farm animals… farmboy?"

To her surprise he stepped closer to her, "Yeah I do… but it'll take a while to explain'…" He placed his hand on her arm, "Care to let me show you…"

Fira was about to lean in closer when suddenly he let her arm go as if it was dangerous.  
"Aww… No, I shouldn've said that…"

Fira stepped in close, taking hold of his arms… "Why not?"

He looked away from her, "It's not right… me propositionin' you like you're some Hutt's dancer…"

She placed a hand on his chin, "Corso…"

"No, I mean it Captain…" With a sigh she let his arms go. "You deserve better… you deserve a man you can let your guard down with… who will treat you right… take care of you for a change…"

"And where could I find one of those?" She smirked, resting a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not presuming anything…"

"Oh c'mon we'll have fun…" She had tried to lean in again.

"I want to show you I have the chance of being something more…"

_You sure this guy aint a Jedi in disguise? _

She wasn't really sure what to say. She wanted to kind of yell at him, she wasn't anything special and didn't need putting on a pedestal, yet she had kind of liked what he'd said… She was sure it was just the booze talking but she felt as if nothing happened she was going to scream.

"Corso…" She breathed.

"You know captain, it's gettin' kinda late… I should go and sleep it off."

He left the cockpit.

Fira leant against her chair, pouting.

What was that word?

_Haryc b'aalyc… _tired and emotional.

Yeah that sounded about right… neither of them were in a good state right now. Who could blame 'em? Things had been going crazy lately…

And she could feel herself getting all wrapped up, stupid… stupid.

Okay, she had flirted with him. It was what she did. And yeah it was nice the way he treated her… but…

_Remember… no ties, that's how it works… You're not going to get wrapped up with some dumb kid who said some nice things… _

"Aww kriff…"

She avoided the urge to smack her head into the ship's console.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning After

She had to admit, she had had better nights.

But it wasn't so much the alcohol making her feel rough this morning. Sure that factored into it.

_Oh Force I made a complete idiot of myself last night… _

She had looked at the chrono by her bed, it was early. Earlier than she would usually be out of bed if she could help it but she felt like she wouldn't be getting any more sleep. Sighing she stood herself up, not really caring she was in an oversized t-shirt, shorts and she just knew she generally didn't look her best right now.

She walked through the ship, Risha was nowhere to be seen. Good, she really wasn't in the mood to…

_Oh kriffing hell… _

She thought about turning back for a moment.

_Pull yourself together. _

She walked into the galley.

Corso wordlessly passed her a cup of caff which she took with a polite nod.

She did think about just taking it and walking back to her cabin, simple enough. Awkward conversations could be put on hold to a much more reasonable hour.

But instead she decided to stay there, and the two stayed in a rather uncomfortable silence.

"Riggs…"

He turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, about last night,"  
"I don't know why you're aplogisin' I'm the one who stepped over the line,"

_Dammit just shut up for a minute! _

"_I _didn't help matters much either… I don't think either of us was in a good state of mind… things have been a _bit_ crazy lately…"  
"You can say that again," He laughed.

There was a fair amount she wanted to say right now, but she decided there had been enough expression of unresolved feelings to last a lifetime lately.

Yet again she was telling herself to cut it out, getting tangled up with emotions was generally a bad idea.

And normally she was much, much better at avoiding that. She blamed it on the events that had transpired since Ord, like her ship getting stolen, that rattled her, that made her edgy, made her get more emotional than usual…

She really needed to get her head screwed back on. This really wasn't her, she was a captain, ran her own ship, chose her jobs, picked her fights, and generally did what she wanted and thumbed her nose at authority.

Yet lately that had been going to pieces.

"Corso…"

But before she could say anything the intercom chimed.

"Hey, when you got a minute I can tell you where we're headed next,"

She wasn't sure whether or not to be relived for the interruption.


	4. Chapter 4: Unburying the Past

"Captain, are you alright," Corso had noticed that ever since they'd found out they were headed to NarShaada that Fira had seemed a bit… well twitchy.

"Huh?" She had responded whilst fiddling with something on a datapad

"I mean, you've not been yourself today…"

_Is it that obvious? _

She took a breath and turned the chair around; she had tried as much as possible to slip back into 'Captain' mode. If Captain Fira took over for long enough hopefully things could go back to normal. She really didn't like feeling so vulnerable. And not to mention it was dangerous.

Also, she decided that she and the booze needed a bit of time apart until it and her could sort out their differences.

"NarShaada has never been high on my 'places to visit' list."

She placed the datapad down.

Corso didn't say anything,

"There's not much for me down there, mostly bad memories and old scars… I was glad to see the back of it and kinda hoped I wouldn't be back there any time soon."

_Old scars…_

Corso noticed the scar across her left eye. He had never asked about it, didn't think it was right. Several ideas had come to mind about how it had happened, none of them good.

"You've avoided goin' down there?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean I've had business around there, but mostly stuck to third parties you know."

"You gonna be okay?"

He reached over, not sure if he was stepping over some boundary and lightly squeezed her hand. It seemed the… right thing to do.

She smiled, "Ah don't worry about me Riggs, I'm tougher than I look and anyway you're coming with me, there's no one I'd rather have at my back right now,"

To his surprise she didn't move her hand; in fact she squeezed it back.

"Feels better tellin' someone about this, you're the first person I've told about this in a long time"

"Glad I could help,"


	5. Chapter 5: Irritable

If there's one planet I can't stand on SWTOR, its Tattooine seems no matter what class quest line I'm going through I always get stuck here.

* * *

This planet, she was starting to loathe. Not hate, but loathe.  
Damn planet, with what felt like an unrelenting heat she relished any chance to go into a cantina most were much, much cooler than the air outside.

She wanted to get this over and done with but this planet seemed to be taking a bit longer than she would like and after a while an endless landscape of sand dunes and outposts blurred together a bit. It wouldn't surprise her if she'd been walking around in circles the whole blasted time.  
"Here Capt," Corso passed her a flask and she relished the cool water she drank. It was too hot to move and she didn't really want to deal with heat stroke so she and Corso had found somewhere somewhat shady to duck out for an hour or so before moving again.  
"Should've sent the droid" She muttered.  
"Naw, bad idea he'd be complainin' that his servos were clogged up,"  
"Of course…" Fira reached out grabbing a handful of sand between her fingers, "I hate this stuff,"  
"That stuff ain't sand"  
"Oh really, sure looks like it to me,"  
"Well.. somehthin's wrong with it…"  
"Yeah… this stuff is coarse, and gritty and irratting…" She sighed, "And it gets everywhere…" She could feel a whole bunch of it had gathered in her boots, and chucking it out didn't work as it just seemed to come right back.  
"I hope whatever we've got to do here is over soon," She sighed handing him the flask back. There was heat and there was this… This was not normal.  
Sighing she leant against the stone wall, that thankfully did feel somewhat cool.


	6. Chapter 6: Bold Declarations

_It's just a blaster…don't go getting sentimental now…_

She didn't care.

Things had been somewhat quiet lately, thank Force. Quiet moments seemed to be getting scarcer and scarcer lately.

She had been sitting in her chair, not doing anything other than sitting with her feet skimming the console like she tended to do.

She had heard familiar footsteps. She didn't turn the chair around she had just sat there and smiled ever so briefly.

"Work, work, work," Corso had leant on the chair, "You know there's better ways for a beautiful women to spend her time… why don't you let me take you off this ship and show you some fun…"

_Who are you and what have you done with Corso? _

"Got some ideas?" She had quirked an eyebrow, she quite liked how this conversation was going. Ever since that conversation after Taris things had been kind of awkward…

"How about you, me and a bottle of Corellian Red? I'm sure we can find a cantina with a back room…"

_One… two… three…_

He had let out a frustrated sigh, "I… can't do this…"  
_Welcome back farmboy…_

"I thought I'd be suave like those guys who hit you up everywhere we land…"

_I appreciate the effort. _

And then he had gone back to the 'you deserve better routine' part of her was touched, another part was rolling her eyes.

She had tried to play him off somewhat, trying to persuade him to keep his distance a little bit.

And then he had given her a blaster, another one.

_Oh come on, he names his guns… _

And then she had found herself feeling oddly lost for words. Sure she'd been given gifts before but it was always like they had strings attached.

But this, this wasn't that way at all. It had been a genuine gesture…

_Oh cut that out… pull yourself together_

Oh what the hell, she could have a moment. She was alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Breather

"Well… at least we're fighting for our lives with a nice view," Corso piped up as they made their way down the steps of House Organa.  
"I'm just glad to be away from all that blasted sand…" Fira was still pretty sure she'd be getting sand out of her gear for months yet.  
"And at least out here the local wildlife aint gonna eat us,"  
"I don't know, I heard those Nerfs can be pretty voracious…" She smiled, "If they mistake you for grass,"

Fira leant against a marble railing, taking a chance to look around what she could see from here. It was a nice view, a pretty planet to be sure. Sort of place she often wished she was at rather than the sprawling cites of Nar'Shadaa and Corusant, or in whatever inhospitable far outside civilasation backwater she ended up in from time to time.  
Rolling hills, mountains, snow, grass, trees. Oh and the slightly distant sound of blaster fire.  
Corso siddled in next to her, this place weren't quite Ord Mantell but it looked a bit closer to home than any other world they'd been on as of late. He felt a slight pang of homesickness.  
"Shame about the nobles though," Fira said rather casually crossing her arms and resting mos of her weight on them. "If it weren't for them this place would be perfect,"  
Corso grimaced, remembering that upstart they'd met earlier, him a servant? Really? And although he knew Fira was very well capable of defending her honour he still felt he had to step in. Not that he noticed, nor he seemed to notice Fira's rebuffs much; he'd keep an eye on that one. Two eyes actually.  
"At least you know an angry Ragkhoul's gonna eat ya, folks around here you don't know if they're your friend or gonna stab you in the back,"  
"I've had more than my fair share of that over the years," Fira sighed.  
Corso noticed how pretty the late afternoon sunlight made her hair look; the red took on an almost copper like sheen out here.  
He almost didn't notice her hand brushing against his.  
"Anyway… I think I may have made mention of a cantina and a bottle of Corellian Red," He said hoping his voice didn't reveal he might have been blushing just a tad.  
Fira smiled, stars he loved that smile it was starting to feel like she saved it just for him.  
"Think you can find us somewhere away from upstart nobles?"  
"I'll do my best,"  
Playfully she held out her hand, "Then lead the way, Mr. Riggs"


	8. Chapter 8: Courting a Captain

They stood, not that far apart on the bridge of the ship. They were the only ones on board right now.  
The cantina had been 'nice' which was a change, she was far too used to the type where you were liable to get shot for walking through the door, but those gossip and usually jobs flowed like wine. It also had a fair absence of nobles but she had noticed a few states and withering whispered comments at the 'commoners' who dared grace the floor.  
Fira had liked it though, it was a nice change of pace just to relax somewhere, and the company was pretty good too.  
Corso had noticed that Fira kept trying to get closer and closer to him. Like she'd brush his hand with her thumb and at one point she had lent in really close to him, and he was pretty sure her hand had rested on his thigh.  
And somehow during the conversation he'd let slip about his fiancé, but she had been surprisingly okay with it, or so it seemed.  
When walking back toward the ship she had leant into him after 'accidently' stumbling. He knew already that one was very much a ploy as it took a lot more than you would think to push her over 'tipsy' into 'drunk. But he had kind of liked the way she'd leaned into him as they walked.  
Now they stood on the bridge of the ship. She was leaning slightly against her chair, waiting.  
"Fira…" He began, suddenly feeling rather nervous, "I know things are different around here," He took a step forward and took her hand, "But… may I have permission to seek your hand?"  
_Damn that's corny, cute but corny  
Fira smiled, "If that means roses, love letters and sneaking kisses before we're supposed to then yes,"  
Corso mentally sighed with relief, "I'll work on the roses and the love letters, the rest I'm sure I can manage,"  
_Then somehow things just seemed to flow, she crossed the space between them in one movement and kissed him, softer than she intended. He pulled her in closer and she just seemed to melt against him, her hand resting on his chest.  
All too soon though she thought the kiss broke off, for a few moments they just smiled at each other.  
Everything seemed right.  
Then she heard footsteps and the sound of Risha calling out about the next lead and the grumblings of Bowdaar on his return.  
"Moment's gone," She sighed, but she still held his hand she kissed him again though.  
"Go catch some sleep whilst you can," She urged before turning, she just knew Risha was there.  
"What?"


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

Fira punched in the coordinates faster than what was she thought humanly possible and the engines whirred to life as she prepared her ship for a very quick and speedy exit. Nothing was ever simple…

Sure go, go and grab a long lost treasure from a ship slowly drifiting into a black hole. Oh and while you're at it please face off homicidal droids and hey that Skavak guy is here too. Oh and the whole place is falling apart around your ears.

She exhaled, putting her hands on her temples. She needed a nice long drink or something right now.

"He's fine!" She heard a call from the ship as a grumbling Wookie awoke, she heard Corso tell him to relax and just stay put for a bit. And then the panicking of the ships droid as it was reactivated, and then quickly deactivated.

Familiar bootsteps came to the bridge and he rested his hand on the seat.

"Bloody hell," She said, simply. It was an understatement to say the least.

"You can say that again…"

"Right, when this is over, we're heading to the Fleet, I need a drink, the strongest thing I can find,"

"Fira I…"

She wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline or just the sheer relief of being well… alive but she pulled him down and kissed him. Corso had little time to think and he she'd caught him off guard and he thought his legs would go from under him. She kissed him harder than she'd done before, and it was harder than anyone had ever kissed him. He kissed back. Most concious thought wasn't there right now.

The kiss broke off, and he honestly felt a bit light headed but that could have been the adrenaline wearing off.

She smiled, then laughed, then she linked her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might

"Maybe we oughta go into 'death defying' more often if it gets me a reaction like that,"

"I'll keep that in mind," She paused, "Wait you were about to say something?" "Nah, it's fine, not important right now."

I think I've got my answer anyhow

She stared at the galaxy map, for some reason it took her a bit longer than she'd like to admit to remember that they were headed for Nar'Shaada.


	10. Chapter 10: Rude Awakening

Fira winced as she tried to stop herself from waking up. Last night had involved a bit more alcohol than she probably should have drunk. But hey, she'd just finished what had to be the Galaxy's most nightmarish job so she was entitled to a drink or two… okay more than two.

_Damn, why is my bed so uncomfy…_

_Wait, this isn't my bed._

Part of her brain started to panic whilst another part told that part to shut the hell up and just think.

She listened to that part, okay… She was on the ship, good. She was still clothed, also good. She was on the sofa, no problem, she'd done that before okay still good… She had been laying ontop of… Corso? Not so good, and no she hadn't done that before.

Corso winced, muttering something about a sore head. He shifted, realising his hand was on something… he blearily opened his eyes…

"Stars!" He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin.

"Good morning to you too…" Fira said, somehow sounding less hungover than she thought she would.

"Uh captain I…" Fira noticed he was blushing.

"Relax, nothing happened,"She shrugged

_Still doesn't mean this isn't a helluva awkward situation to be in._

"How did we end up here?" He asked to no one in particular

"I dunno, no one is here so we can easily…."

"Dammit," Fira muttered as the ship's door opened and she heard the now familiar footfalls of Risha.

Usually Fira prided herself on her ablitiy to talk herself out of stuff or explain but right now any brilliant words or plans had decided to take a brief break.

"Hey, Fira!" She called, far too cheerily and loudly she thought. "Oh…" And it wasn't the good kind of 'Oh'.

Fira winced like she knew she was about to be shot and had no way of getting out alive… she was pretty sure Corso had the same sort of look. "Sorry, didn't know I was interrupting," She didn't need to turn around to know that Risha was gloating, she just knew.

Now shewas blushing, great.

But then Risha just carried on toward the engines of the ship tossing some comment about 'lovebirds' Fira leant her head back and sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. Corso chuckled,

"It aint funny," She said poking him in the ribs for good measure.


	11. Chapter 11: Hands

This is set before 'Rude Awakening'

* * *

Fira leant against the side of the techtable

"So, how's she holding up?"  
"Real good," Corso looked up, "I can't thank you enough for getting Torchy back to me,"

_Well farmboy, there is __**one**__ way you __**could **__thank me._

She quite quickly told that particular part of her mind to shut up, it didn't shut up, just sat there and grumbled in the corner.  
Fira shrugged, "You helped me get 'The Lark' back, least I could do,"

_Since he's got his blaster back, he could go running off now._

She told that part of her mind, yet again to shut up. And it grumbled even louder this time.

Fira didn't say anything for a little while, and neither did he. It was a companionable silence though, which was nice.

She was actually quite content to watch him work on the blaster. Maybe a little _too_ content.

She watched as deft fingers worked, and saw the look of concentration on his face, and actually just how light his touch seemed to actually be…

She tried to ignore the path her thoughts seemed to be going down, with little avail.

Playfully she sidled up next to him, leaning in just close enough to breathe in that blaster-oil and something else she wasn't quite sure of but it smelt pretty good.

She saw how he tensed up slightly, not quite sure what she was planning.

That part of her mind was practically cackling right about now, she paid little attention to it.

"You know," She smirked slipping her hand over his, something she_ had _done before. She slowly started to trace a lightly calloused thumb over his hand, which was something she _hadn't _done before. "I've noticed just how good you are with your hands,"

It was quite hard not to snigger as she noticed the way he gripped the edge of the table with his free hand. And the colour that had flushed over him just sealed the deal.

Her green eyes sparkled with mischief as he swallowed a few times, as he tried to say something.

"Really?"

She was impressed with how he managed to 'keep' his voice somewhat steady.

Fira leant herself in closer to him, "I don't know about you, but I've got a couple of ideas… if you'd let me show you,"

He had spoken similar words to her that drunken night after that hellish ordeal on Taris… she was waiting, baiting him even to see just what her farmboy would do.  
"I like the sound of that," She noticed his voice wavered a bit, so she wondered if he was just bluff…

To her surprise he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. One hand pressing her to him, the other one tangling into the short layers at the back of her red hair. There was something slightly hesistant about it to start with, but it was as if he was trying to match that kiss she'd given him after escaping the treasure ship. She let herself just be taken in by the kiss.

And she had to admit if he wasn't grabbing her so much she probably would've fallen over. Her arms slipped around his shoulders.

When they stopped, she casually rested her hand on the table. (mainly as her legs may have been shaking, just a bit)

He cleared his throat again, looked away and swallowed a few times,

"Gotta admit, I quite like this side of you," She grinned; she placed her hand on his chest before planting a light kiss on his still flushed cheek. "Always thought you had it in ya,"

Before he could say anymore, she left. But she winked at him just before she left the room.

He stood there for a few moments, grinning slightly as he placed his hands on the table.

He'd have fallen over otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12: Interlude

This is set after 'Rude Awakening' the events of that fic happened when the whole crew decided to make good on some time off, this happens when Corso and Fira decide to take some time for themselves.

* * *

"C'mon I'm tired of dancing alone,"

It sounded innocent enough but he swore something about the way she smiled when she said it and tilted her head and her green eyes sparkled just a bit that he knew made his face go red.

She chucked, not unkindly. "Oh, don't tell me you have two left feet," She reached her hand out to him.

He took her hand, and it took a moment to register neither of them were wearing gloves, her hand felt quite soft compared to his, although he could feel the callouses on her thumb. Especially the way she was running her thumb over his.

"Besides," She titled her head slightly again, "I've seen how you move in a fight…"

_I've seen how you move too… _

He didn't say that though, he managed to stand himself up, even if his feet felt kind of heavy right now. He let go of Fira's hand for a moment and she looked at him quizzically.

"You know…" He grinned slightly, "Back home usually the fella asked the lady to dance…" He put his hand out again, a slight twinkle in his brown eyes "So… Captain, may I have this dance?"

Fira chuckled and took his hand, and they stepped out onto the floor.

They weren't the only people on the floor, but that didn't really matter as no one else seemed to be paying that much attention to them.

It took Corso a few moments before his feet stopped feeling so heavy, he remembered where to place his hands and Fira took the chance to give his shoulder a squeeze since he wasn't wearing durasteel right now.

Their steps were a bit shaky to start with, with Corso trying to remember which way his feet were meant to go, but soon they were dancing slowly together. They weren't the only people on the floor but no one else seemed to pay them much mind. The dance after a while stopped being a 'proper' one, it was more them moving in a way that felt right. Occasionally Fira would spin in close to him, only to slip just out of reach.

After a while her arms had slid around his neck, and his hands had rested near her waist. The bulk of her jacket wasn't in the way this time, so he could feel the slight curves of her body under his hands.

They weren't exactly dancing now, more slightly swaying together and it felt like everything around them wasn't really there anymore.

"Kinda a shame we'll have to go back to the ship soon," He sighed. It felt to him like they were the only people right now, although he could still hear the signs of life around him.

"You know," She smiled, running her thumb across his jaw before she leant in close to his ear, "We don't _have_ to go back to the ship,"

His feet felt quite heavy again, and it didn't help she was so close to him right now and he remembered just how he had kissed her after he got Torchy back… And how he would like to do that again, and how she felt pressed next to him like this and…

He stood there awkwardly and audibly swallowed a few times, before he laughed shakily, "But, you get tetchy when you're away from it too long…" he feigned shock, "And what would the crew think?"

Fira giggled and she gave him a surprisingly chaste kiss on the cheek and then chuckled.

"Ya know, you are pretty cute when you're all flustered,"

"You are too, Fira. I mean not the flustered bit." He chuckled nervously again, before he decided to pull her in close and kiss her.

He wasn't sure why he did it, maybe it was the spicebrew but he didn't really care that there were other people around. He felt her relax into him, and she'd made a slightly surprised noise as he kissed her.

Fira smirked as the kiss broke off "You should do that more often," before she placed a hand onto his cheek.

_I plan to… _ He thought for a brief moment before she slipped her arms around his neck once more.

Fira grinned as she linked her arm with his as they made their way back to the ship, "C'mon farmboy let's get back before there's talk amongst the crew,"

He pulled her a little more into him, "I don't know… I think I kinda like the idea of giving them something to talk about…" He grinned.


End file.
